A Dream, A Death, A Love.
by Angel of Distruction
Summary: This is my first Flame of Recca fic, if I've made any mistakes please tell me. Its a Fuukox???, and it is kinda sad.... Oh well. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first Flame of Recca fic, and I still haven't seen all of the series. Oh well. I don't own anything, well... Actually I do... But I don't own the Flame of Recca characters :( so sad... I wish I did though... Anyway! Read and Review... Please!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuuko followed the trail infront of her, she didn't know where it lead to, all she knew was that she didn't have much choice since her feet wouldn't stop walking. But then they came to a halt, right infront of a split in the path. There was a wooden sign above it... With two names, but they were too blurry to make out. Fuuko looked at the two paths, both of them looked exactly alike. Beautiful with flowers all around. But there was also a sense of death in both of them. Something was coming. Loud foot steps could be heard rushing towards her, along with loud panting with the foot steps. A monster. She could stay and fight it... Or she could run. At that moment, Fuuko didn't have a choice, the monster was right upon her now. It has stopped running and was crouching on the ground, growling fiercely at her. He was almost like a giant dog, about the same height as her. Its skin looked rough, and its teeth sharp, and golden eyes watched her like a hawk. It has big paws with what seemed to be sharp claws flexing in and out. There was no way she could kill it, or probably even harm it. She didn't have much choose in the matter anyway. Before she could run, or even do anything, the beast was ontop of her. She could feel its hot breath against her face as she closed her eyes, prepared for what it was going to do to her. She had tried to move out from under it, but its weight was just to great for her to remove. It attacked then, the finishing blow. Its right paw raised into the air, and then suddenly went right through Fuuko's skin, and into her heart, sticking its claws into it and then pulling it out.   
Fuuko eyes flew open and she pushed herself up from in her bed. Her eyes moving around the room frantically, searching for the beast.   
"It was only a dream..." She whispered out loud to herself. She turned her head to look at her clock next to her bed, groaning as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she read the small hands that pointed to the 5 and the 45.   
"Arg! Its too early to be having dreams like that... I have to be up and ready for school in 2 hours and fifteen minutes!" She flopped back in bed and closed her eyes. But try as she could, she couldn't get back to sleep.   
Finally her alarm clock went off and she groggily turned it off by slamming her fist onto the top. Slowly she got out of bed, and went and had a warm shower. When she got out of the shower, she brushed her teeth and got ready for school. She was 45 minutes early, not having to actually wait to be completely woken up and walk around in a tired state actually made her mornings quicker and gave her more time to do whatever homework she hadn't done yet. Unfortunately, her teachers hadn't given her any homework the day before so she was forced to watch cartoons on t.v. Oh the horror of it all. Within about half an hour, her doorbell rang and she was forced to go and open it, it being around 7:30 and her parents not being home and her not having unlocked the door yet... That was a disadvantage. She missed the end of a funny cartoon. She opened the door and looked out to see who it was, too her surprise, it was Tokiya.   
"I'm surprised your already up and ready," he said in his normal monotone.   
"What are you doing here, Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked, ignoring what he had said.  
"Do you have to call me that, Sea Monkey?"  
"Do you have to call me Sea Monkey?"  
Tokiya just shrugged and was about to tell Fuuko why he was there before her phone started to ring loudly.   
"Moshi moshi" Fuuko answered the phone with her usual cheerful voice.  
Tokiya let himself in and started to look around the clean house. "So this is Fuuko's house... Cleaner than I expected..." He thought to himself. He could hear some of what Fuuko was saying on the phone...  
"Yes he's here... No! He's your what!? No he didn't tell me. I doubt that. Well fuck you too then." And then the phone was slammed down with a loud bang, and Tokiya twirled around from where he was standing, looking at a slightly pissed of Fuuko.   
"How come I didn't know you were dating Ami, the head of the cheerleading squad!?" Fuuko asked him a little annoyed.  
"Who said I was going out with that bitch?" Tokiya asked, getting pissed off. He always had girls hanging all over him. All of them baking him cookies, cakes, almost anything.   
"She just told me that she was going out with you and that she had seen you coming into my house and that I should keep my hands off you or you and her would beat the crap out of me."  
Tokiya stormed out of Fuuko's house, and she could hear screaming and yelling from across the road. Within a few minutes Tokiya was back and held his hand out to her.  
"Now, I came here to see if you wanted to walk with me to school." He said in a calm voice.   
"Why?" Fuuko asked, not as pissed off as she was now surprised. Tokiya just shrugged and put his hand back in his pocket.   
"I just wanted someone to walk with today, and I knew that Yanagi and Recca were probably going to walk together, and I wasn't about to go and walk with that gorilla Domon."  
Fuuko smirked, she had always enjoyed the way Tokiya referred to Domon as "that gorilla," and then the result from him calling Domon that was even more amusing. Domon would lung at the ensui holder, and Tokiya would merely take a step to the left or right, leaving Domon to fall flat on his face. One time Tokiya was standing right infront of a window, and Domon lunged right through it. It was always funny, no matter how cliched it was.  
"Sure." Fuuko grabbed her bag and put her shoes on quickly, grabbing Tokiya's hand as she rushed out the door.   
  
  
  
By the time the two made it to the school, they had about 20 minutes left to spare. Thanks of course to Fuuko's fast running, and Tokiya's ability to keep up with her dragging him along.   
"Do you always run to school like that?" He asked, slight amusement showing in his eyes.  
"Of course." Fuuko replied smiling. They meet up with the rest of the Hokage ninjas, along with the healer, Yanagi, were waiting on top of the school gym. That was where they always met. The year wasn't even over from the Urabutousatsoujin, so they weren't quiet over it. Of course, the Uruha Jyusshinshuu, and Kurai were supposedly good now, and they had parties where the Hokage ninjas attended, but an old enemy should never be trusted. That was why they were still meeting up there, to tell if they had seen anything unusual going on around them.   
"My beloved Fuuko!" Domon yelled as she attempted to hug his darling Fuuko as she reached the top. Fuuko of course just whacked the giant boy upside the head and moved out of the way as she watched him tumble down the stairs, an occasional "ow!" being hear. She dusted off her hands and took her normal seat on the side on the building with her one leg hanging off of the side.  
"I had better go and check on him..." Yanagi said as she sighed and got up to go and look at Domon at the bottom of the stairs.  
"I swear, Hime, you should make him pay for every cut or bruise he makes you heal! We would be rich then!" Recca yelled at her, a grin pasted on his face. Yanagi smiled and shook her head as she started walking down the stairs.   
Fuuko's attention seemed to be focused on a tree in the school yard, she was thinking about her dream. She had had that dream before, a long time ago. But the monster wasn't there.   
"Fuuuuuukoooo! Fuuuukoooo! Wake up Fuuko!" Fuuko suddenly shook herself back into reality and looked at Recca, who was now staring at her.   
"Huh?" Fuuko asked, shaking her head.  
"Its time to go to class. We're going to met here after school again, okay?"   
"Yeah, okay." Fuuko, being her normal self again, decided to take the quicker way down to her first class which was math, by jumping down the side of the gym building and running towards the school building across the yard.   
All of her classes were going pretty good that day, she had passed her math test with a hundred, she was sure she had passed the biology test they had just taken, and she was now in her favorite class, gym. It was the girls turn to play Volleyball today, being one of Fuuko's favorite gym games. Her side was winning, of course, since she was always the leader in these sports and always chose the best plays, and a couple bad ones so they wouldn't feel left out. Yanagi was in her class with her, and she was always on her team, surprisingly, Yanagi was pretty good at volleyball, not as violent as some of the other students, one being Fuuko, but pretty good. It was nearly time for them to go and get changed, when a man in a suit walked in and started talking to the gym teacher, who just nodded at almost everything they said.   
"Fuuko, these gentlemen would like to have a word with you." Mrs. Konkeshi yelled to Fuuko, as she went back to her office, mumbling something about "I always knew Fuuko would be the first to getting trouble with the government."   
Mrs. Konkeshi never really liked Fuuko, maybe because Fuuko was always better at any sport, unlike Mrs. Konkeshi's daughter and son, who Fuuko always managed to bet in any game.   
Fuuko smirked and walked over to the two men in suits. It was a quick talk, which at the end, finished with Fuuko screaming with tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran out of the class in her gym shorts and shirt that were already drenched in sweat. The men tried to grab her, but the managed to squirm away from their strong grips, and run as fast as she could. Yanagi, along with the whole gym class, heard the loud scream and ran over to the men to ask what was wrong. They simply told Yanagi everything they had told Fuuko, which consisted of, "Ms. Fuuko Kirisawa's parents died in a car accident, they're bodies were identified by their drivers license, and their bodies were too burnt to actually figure out if they were the right people. Fuuko will now be living with her Aunt who is waiting for her at their home." With that the two men walked away, leaving Yanagi just standing there looking out the door which her best friend had just run out of screaming and crying.  
  
Fuuko had gone to the first place that had come to mind, on top of the school gym where her team mates usually met. She didn't think the school would go looking for her there. She knelt down in a corner with her knees up against her chest and her face against her knees, crying. She had loved her parents, loved the memories that they had shared. Maybe she wouldn't be crying so much if those bastards had told her about it a little more gently. Instead of "Oh, ya know, we think your parents are dead since we found they're drivers licenses next to two bodies that were too burnt and mangled to actually tell if they were your parents. And parts of the car that we found them in looked like the car they had been driving, you'll be living with your aunt now. Have a nice day." Fuuko cried even more at the image that she had created in her mind of her two parents dead bodies. All the memories that they had shared through out their life time came rushing back into her mind, all the good and bad. Memories of the first time she had gotten grounded, memories of her first tooth coming out and her parents putting money under her pillow for her, all kinds of memories came back... Nightmares, parties, videos they had watched together, her parents worried faces when she explained to them about her fuujin. The memories evaded her mind, and she cried more and more, until she cried herself to sleep.   
  
Fuuko was woken up later by peoples voices. Her eyes opened lowly and she felt the stiffness of her face from the dried tears on her cheeks. She looked up and saw all her friends, excluding Ganko and Kaoru, who were probably still in school. The first eyes she meet with were Tokiya's... His gaze was locked on her. She stood up weakly and everyones gaze turned to her. She whipped her face with the sleeve of her school shirt and got most of the stained tears off of her face. Her eyes were still slightly red and showed depression.   
"Fuuko-chan... I'm so sorry... Those men told me what happened..." Yanagi said with pity in her voice. She was truly sorry for her. Fuuko just nodded and sat back down. Everyone except Tokiya had crowded around her, all with blank expressions on their faces. They still didn't know what had happened.  
"We all just got up here, and we saw you here asleep. Hime was just about to tell us what happened when you woke up." Recca said, his concern for his best childhood friend showing. Domon was now sitting infront of Fuuko, worry written all over his face. They could probably tell that she had been crying, the first time Fuuko had ever cried... This was something that they would probably show concern and worry about. Suddenly Fuuko found her arms around Domons big waist hugging him tightly, crying against his chest. In-between sobs they could hear her muttering, "they're gone..."  
"Who's gone, darling?" Domon asked, a bit surprised at his beloved actually hugging him, and crying infront of him as well.   
"My parents." Fuuko managed to say.  
Yanagi told them what the men had told her. They had all meet her parents, one way or another, and had all told her how lucky she was to have such wonderful parents. Lately, they had often come over to her house knowing that her mother always had home baked cookies or a cake, or brownies. Domon hug Fuuko tighter, Yanagi was quiet and seemed sad, and Recca knelt down by Fuuko and put his hand on her back in a comforting manner. Tokiya just stood there, watching Fuuko.  
  



	2. Part Two

Okay, heres part two of my... Wonderful... Fic. Not that much happens here, just mainly a load of BS...  
  
Later on the gang had walked Fuuko home, and left her there. She had told them that she wanted to be alone for awhile, forgetting that her aunt was waiting for her. She didn't forget for long.  
"Fuuko! Where the hell have you been! Probably out with your friends when you should be at home morning!" Was the yelling that Fuuko heard coming from the kitchen when she closed the door. She slowly walked into the kitchen and saw her aunt sitting at the table glaring daggers at her. She was from her fathers side of the family, and dispised Fuukos mother. She was from a rich family in Tokyo, and was well mannered infront of others, but when she was alone, or with family like this, she was a real bitch. When ever she was over, she would preach to Fuuko's mother about raising a proper daughter, not a daft baka.   
"Sorry Aunty." Fuuko muttered, looking straight at her aunts face, the same glare being thrown back at her.   
"Well, nevermind that. Soon you would have forgotten about your friends, and your foolish ways." Her aunt muttered.  
"What do you mean I'll soon forget about my friends, and foolish ways, may I ask Becky?" Becky was her aunts real name, it was American since her father was American. Fuukos father was Japanese, like his mother, but his father died and his mother re-married. That might explain some of the subborness in her. Fuuko always called her aunt Becky because she had in a way disowned her as an aunt. But when she was mad at her, Fuuko would call her Aunty.  
"Oh, you know what I mean? When you turn into a proper real girl, you will be too busy with the cheerleading squad, and keeping your grades up."  
"Okay, number one, my grades are all A, none of them below a 95. Number two, I'm not joining the slutleading squad, I'm happy being who I am, and there is nothing wrong with my friends. They have always been there for me. They were there for me today when they found out my parents were dead." Fuuko said in a dangerously calm voice. She wouldn't let this bitch see her cry, see her feelings. That would be too easy. That would give her too much pleasure.  
"Hai hai, whatever. Tomorrow you are to come straight home from school and you are going to come shopping with me for some nice sun dressed. It is summer after all. But for now, I except you to go and get a good nights rest."  
"I'll come home when I am ready to come home." Fuuko said with her voice low and even more dangerous. One thing people knew never to do to her was order her around.  
"Right now, I'm going to go for a walk, don't except me home either." She grabbed her bag that Yanagi had given her with her school things and her school uniform in. She hadn't really been able to change out of her gym clothes. She walked out the door and slammed it shut. Becky just smiled, knowing that her niece had no where to go that would be her real home like the home she was occupying now.   
Fuuko walked for an hour before she noticed that it had started to rain. She needed somewhere to go... Somewhere where she could stay for awhile and be alone. She sat down in the park and thought, the rain gently hitting her face and running down. She always loved the rain. It was always peaceful and safe. She leaned against the tree behind the bench and sighed. She was tired, although she had slept most the time during school, She was still tired. Slowly she drifted off to sleep in the park as the rain carried on splattering against her already we body.  
  
"Hmm... Looks like some idiot decided to sleep in the middle of a park, wearing white shorts and a white shirt, in the rain. That seems smart." A young man mused to himself while approaching the figure. His soft purple hair was pasted down to his face from the rain, and his cloths stuck to his firm body.   
"Fuuko..." He whispered to himself in slight shock. Why was she out here and not at home? The ninja picked up the young girl and started to think.  
"Hmm...Her house is about 7 miles that way... But Kurei's mansion is 4 miles that way." Suddenly Fuuko's slim body started to shiver against the mans chest, and she started to cough softly.   
"Mansion." He said to no one inperticullar as he started towards the mansion his boss, Kurai, owned.   
Upon entering the mansion, Kurai meet his dear friend and his assassin.  
"My friend, you are drenched. And you seem to have brought home a friend." Kurai said, a little amused at the ninja.  
"It's Fuuko, I found her asleep in the park in the rain. I think shes sick. Think maybe she could stay here until tomorrow? Or atleast until she wakes up?"  
"Raiha, she may stay as long as she likes. You know that. Theres an empty room right next to yours, maybe you would like to keep an eye on her until tomorrow?"   
"Thank you Kurai."  
"How was your mission...?"  
"Completed."  
"Did Neon tell you about her mission?"  
"I haven't seen her. Who was she sent to assassin though? No one ever told me."  
"Mr. Davis. Nothing to worry about though, she probably got the job done just as well as you." Kurai turned and walked away. Raiha started walking up the stairs to the empty room next to his. Fortunately, it was technically right next door to his. He opened the door and gently lay the shivering girl onto the bed. His gaze shifted from the girls face down to her chest. Raiha suddenly turned a slight crimson and looked away. She could wear some of his clothes... A shirt... And maybe some pants from Neon? Maybe if he went into her room quickly he could just get a pair of pants and maybe a shirt? He left the room and swiftly made his way to Neon's. Opening the door he peered in, thankfully she wasn't back yet. He ran to the chest of draws and started looking for it. He opened the first draw, and his face turned crimson again. All her underwear was in the first draw. Shutting the draw quickly he opened the next. The shirts. All of them looked too complex for him to actually put onto the sleeping girl though... And they also looked a bit uncomfortable... He closed the draw and went to the next. Tight short shorts. No. Then the next. Pants that all looked to be too tight.   
"Damn! Doesn't she have any normal clothes?!" Raiha said angrily to himself.  
"Look in the closet." A females voice said from behind him.  
"The closet!" He said as though the idea had just struck him out of no where. He jumped over the bed and opened the closet.   
"Right in the back, perhaps." The female voice said again.  
"The back!" He repeated. There, in the very back corner of the closet was a pair of soft sweat pants. Then it hit him. The voice. Neon. Looking out from behind the closet door, he looked at the girl leaning against the door frame, watching him with amusement in her eyes.   
"Um, Neon. Um, hi!" Raiha said as her started to back away from the girl.   
"Kurai already told me about our little guest. Her parents are dead. And from the information I found about her aunt, I guess she deserves a little pity. So if you hurry up, I might forget about the fact that you were snooping around in my underwear draw." Neon smirked at the ninja as he regained his confidence.  
"Wait... How did you know all that? About her parents and her aunt?" It made sense about why she was outside in the rain... Slight depression, and if Neon was going to show a little bit of pity to the girl because of her aunt, then waiting to be alone would also fit right in with this. Neon didn't answer his question, although her facial expression turned from a soft, kind, amused one, to a hard one without any pity. That was all he needed to know. She had either killed them on purpose, or they had been in the way of her mission. Either way, she didn't have much choice, what was done was done. He left the room with the pants in his hands. He knew how Fuuko felt, his parents were killed too when he was much younger. He walked to his room to get a shirt for the girl, although, all of his shirts would probably be a bit too big for the small slim Fuuko. Oh well. It would probably be better than one of Neon's tight shirts.   
"Huh? Where...Am I? Raiha heard the slight mummbles from the other room as he opened the door and entered.   
"Your at Kurei's mansion, Fuuko-sama."  
Fuuko looked at the purple ninja who had just entered the room with the clothes.   
"If you would like, I brought you some clean, dry clothes. If your strength is good enough, you might want to put them on, if not, then I will have to help you put them on. And I will not hesitate to do so, you are sick as it is and I don't want you to get any sicker."  
"Can't I just sleep?" Fuuko asked with a groan. Raiha snickered at her as he helped her up.   
"You can, as soon as you get these clothes on."   
Fuuko pushed him away from her as hard as she could, causing Raiha to stumble a few feet away, mainly out of surprise.  
"I can stand on my own." Fuuko said, but then all of a sudden, she started to get dizzy and started to fall forward. Raiha caught her and held her close against his chest. Unfortunately he had gotten changed into some dry clothes and her wet clothes were getting his clothes all wet again.   
"Uh-huh. Maybe I should help you?" Fuuko just groaned and was unconscious again. Raiha took that as a "sure go ahead" groan and he placed her back onto the bed, leaning her back against the bed post. He pulled off her shirt and once again, he blushed. Quickly he shoved on one of his plain black shirts, accidentally putting it on backwards, then putting it on the right way. The he pulled off her wet shoes and socks and pants, pulling on the pair of sweat pants Neon had given him. She looked a slight mess, the clothes didn't exactly match her... Or each other in that fact. But it was all he had at the moment. He lay her back in the bed and covered her in the soft blankets. She was still shivering, but her forehead was hot. She had a fever, and would probably have to stay there a couple days. Raiha looked down at the sleeping form, and sighed longingly at her beauty. She looked even more feminie while she was asleep. He pulled up a big chair that was in the room, moving it towards the bed. He covered himself in a blanket and watched his sleeping beauty all night.   
  



End file.
